


Welcome to Avengers Academy!

by All_Might_Jr



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Autistic Peter Parker, Child Neglect, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kid Peter Parker, Multi, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Past Child Abuse, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Team, Protectiveness, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Jr/pseuds/All_Might_Jr
Summary: After the death of his family Peter Parker is sent to live with Nick Fury. But when the school the man has made is in danger he moves to the Academy, unintentionally puts the boy in danger. Can this school of rag tag teen heroes protect this little boy? What is Fury hiding from the school? Read on to find out!





	Welcome to Avengers Academy!

_Hi, my name is Peter Parker. I'm six and a half, fifty pounds, four feet tall, have autism and I like french fries. I recently lost my parents, uncle and aunt to Hydra attacks. My Aunt died just a few days ago from a rouge Hydra agent that attacked the hospital. I had to find out from my Uncle Fury coming to my apartment to pick me up to take me to his house where I now live._

Looking up from his coloring book when he heard a yelp Peter saw a boy with brown hair and cowlick trying to push a girl with black hair off of him. "Hill! Get off of me! I didn't take your hair brush!" The boy says in distress.

"If it wasn't you then who Phil? Who!" Hill yells as she bites his ear.

Peter pats the table and holds up a glittery purple hair brush with a cat  sticker on it. Hill climbed off of Phil and walked over to Peter. "There it is. Thank you baby spider." She says as she kisses Peter's chubby cheek.

Peter smiles slightly and picks up his pacifier. "Still don't wanna talk buddy?" Phil asks when Peter put the pacifier in his mouth.

Peter doesn't answer him but does slide out of his seat, grabs a doll from a chair and rushes to the living room only to be grabbed by a tall man in a black leather coat. "Where do you think you're going little man? It's nap time with Natasha." Fury says softly to the boy.

Peter pouts but yawns sleepily. "See? Now come on. You take a nap now I'll let you stay up tonight." Fury says as he walks upstairs. "Phil get the chicken out for dinner tonight would ya? Hill put some potatoes in water and put them on the stove please. They need to cook longer."

"Yes sir!" Both teens say before rushing to the kitchen.

Peter suckled on his pacifier and buried his face into Fury's chest when he heard Around the World by Daft Punk coming from a room up ahead. He giggled slightly when he felt Fury moving to the beat. "Nat! Nap time!" Fury says when he opened the door.

"Coming! Put him in my room please." A red head says.

Fury nods and walks to a black door. Opening it he walks to the bed with purple bedding only to see a boy with sandy blonde hair laying under the covers, fast asleep. Chuckling he gently lays Peter down next to the blonde, kisses both of their foreheads before silently leaving the room.

Peter noticed that the door wasn't closed all the way so he sat up and moved his ring and middle finger to his palm. A thin line of sticky string shoots out of his wrist and connects to the door knob. Tugging back he closes the door before laying back down next to the sandy blonde. Snuggling up to him with his doll he yawns and slowly falls asleep.

 _Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I was bit by a radioactive spider last year that made it possible for me to do anything a Spider can!_  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _The next day!_

Yawning, Tony Stark sat at his school desk. It was just a normal, boring friday at Avengers Academy. Looking at the front of the class he notices Loki trying to look out the window. "Hey. Hey sweet cheeks! Whatcha lookin' at?" The brunette whispers.

The demi-god stands and goes up to the teacher. "Father? I think you need to call Principal Fury. There seems to be a naked child running around outside with a waffle in his mouth." Loki says as he points towards the window.

"What?" Odin asks as he walks to the window and looks out. 

Stark, Wasp, Falcon and Natasha quickly look out the window before Falcon and Natasha quickly run out. "Call Fury!" They both yell.

The class quickly follows them out and over to the boy who was playing in the snow with a waffle in his mouth. Stark made it to him first thanks to his rocket boots. Landing in front of the boy he noticed that he wasn't naked but the clothes where slipping down his little body. Then he noticed it was his shirt and Thors pants that the boy was wearing. How did he get them?

"Hey there little guy. Whatcha doin'? You playing in the snow?" He asks as he sat down in front of him.

The boy makes a small sound as he nibbled on his waffle. "Why you out here buddy? Aren't you cold?" Stark asks as the class surrounds them. 

The boy nods and stands up. The pants he had been borrowing fell off as he slowly walked over to Tony. His little snow red hands reached out for the older brunette just as Fury, Phil and Hill ran up with a sandy blonde boy, Natasha and Falcon.

Stark gently picked up the boy and held him to his chest. "Can somebody zip up my coat?" Stark asks.

Loki moved forward and zipped the others hoodie up. "Good thing you wore this instead of your leather jacket." Loki comments as he gently booped the small brunettes nose.

The boy giggles slightly and held up his half eaten waffle to the mischief maker. Loki looked at the boy then the waffle. Shrugging he bit into the side without little bite marks and chewed while exaggerating how delicious it was. Both mischief maker and billionaire teen gasped in shock when the boy squealed and flapped his hands.

Fury chuckled and walked over. Taking the little boy he gently coos to Peter. "Looks like you have a waffle brother now huh?" He asks softly. 

Peter nods and reaches out for Loki with red, grabby hands. Loki felt something pulling him to the boy so he walked over and gently took his hand. "If I may ask, what is a waffle brother?" He asks softly as Peter gently touched Lokis' helmet.

"It means you're now a big brother to Peter and if he walks up to you and says waffle twice it means he needs his big brother. For Clint it's bacon, Falcon is toast, Natasha is apple, Phil is eggs and Hill is Grape juice. Congrats Loki. Peter's accepted you." Fury says as Peter pulled a blueberry from the shirt pocket.

Peter held the blueberry out to Tony. The older brunette smiles and gently takes the berry. Popping it into his mouth he ate it with a smile. "Congrats Stark. You are now Blueberry." Fury says with a chuckle.

"I'm good with that." Tony says before a cold breeze made him shiver. "Come on. We need to get this little guy warm."

The group of students shivered as they walked to the dorm with Fury and Odin. "I'll make some hot chocolate. We may be in here for a while if the weather report is correct for once." Steve says as he rushed to the kitchen.

"Fury? Can I have some candy?" Peter asks softly, seeming to be fighting sleep.

"No buddy. No candy. Do you know where May is?" Fury asks softly.

Peter nods and points to a pink rolly bag with a little window where two dolls could be seen. "She's in there with Ben." He says softly.

"Would you like your waffle brother to get them?" Loki asks with a soft smile.

Peter nods and rubs his eyes as he was gently put down next to Odin. Loki walked over to the bag and unzipped it just as Odin started speaking. "Hmph. That boy is only good for housework and caretaking of a child. Can't do anything right no how. Should've just raised him to be Thors consort than brother." The man grumbles. "Would be better as Thors slave."

Loki stopped where he was as his skin started to turn blue. He knew his classmates were terrified of Odins wrath so they never stood up for him just like his brother so he knew nobody was going to speak up. A moment later a loud slap was heard through out the room, startling the young ice giant. Turning he saw Peter standing On Odins lap, hand off to the side as if he had just struck somebody. 

"You shouldn't talk about your child like that Mr. I'll-sleep-with-anything-that-moves. Even if he isn't related to you by blood your still his daddy and you should be telling him that you love him and care for him not that he was good for nothing and that he should've been a slave! How dare you! You are nothing more than a disgusting, child neglecting, child abusing bastard!" Peter yelled in Odins face. "If I ever hear you say a bad word about my waffle brother I will carry you up the Empire State building, web you up, wait for a storm and watch you get electrocuted! Do you understand me?!"

Odin nodded quickly, knowing that the boy was serious by the look in his eyes. "Good. Now get up and say your sorry or else." The boy growls in Odins face, a murderous look in his eyes.

Nodding Odin put Peter off to the side and quickly stood. Walking over to Loki he got to his knees and hugged the raven haired teen. "I'm sorry my son." 

Loki didn't know what to do. He hadn't been hugged by anyone for centuries, well at least like this. Shakily patting Odins back Loki quickly pushed the man away and quickly over to Peter. Panting Loki felt the fear in his chest slowly fade away when he saw Peter hold the doll close to his chest and coo at it. Smiling he kisses Peters forehead and picks him up. Holding the little brunette to his chest Loki feels tears in his eyes as he holds the small midgaurdian. 

"Nobody has ever done that for me little one. I thank you for that." Loki says softly.

Enchantress sauntered over and poked Peters cheek. "What do you have there little one? A doll? How...disgusting." She chuckles.

"I'm Genderfluid, autistic, blunt and a mutant freak while your a whore." Peter states bluntly.

"Excuse me?!" Enchantress gasps out.

"I know who you are and what you do. You make men fight over you so you can feel like the queen bee. You might be pretty on the outside but your just hiding a dark, ugly part of you on the inside. You decide to be the mean one because you feel like if you don't then people will be mean to you. Yet you don't see that people just might want to be your friend but your scary. You manipulate men just so that they'll fight over you to make you look desirable because you don't think you are but you just don't see it. You yell, manipulate, lie, cheat and steal. You're nothing but a bully that doesn't want to admit it too yourself because you're lonely. Scary people are always lonely." Peter states as he braids his dolls hair.

Enchantress looked at the boy before tearing up and dropping to her knees. "He's right! I'm sorry!" She sobs out.

Peter climbs off of Lokis' lap and pulls out his pacifier from the shirt pocket along with a strawberry. Putting the pacifier into the blonde girls mouth he immediately hugs her. "Strawberry sister." He says softly as he bit into the strawberry.

Enchantress immediately hugs the boy back with a sob. Taking the pacifier out of her mouth Peter has her eat the strawberry before going back to Loki. The raven haired boy picked him up and smiled at him. "I am so adopting you."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few hours pass and everybody makes friends with Peter but the boy feels like he's missing somebody. Looking up at the group of people making their own tacos and nachos Peter looks out the window and catches a glimpse of red. Tilting his head Peter silently walked out the front door.

Shivering he fights the wind as he walks towards what looked like a large stable near some purple fog. Slowly making it into the stable Peter gasps when he saw a big red dino fast asleep with a bow tie on a bed of hay. Slowly walking over he goes to touch the dino when he hears somebody shuffle and grunt.

Turning around he sees a man with red skin and a strange octopus on his shirt stagger in with blood splattered on his side. "Those blasted goody two shoes won't find me in here." The man pants out.

Peter quickly rushes over to him and carefully lead him to a chair nearby, not noticing that the dino had awoken. "Are you ok mister?" Peter asks softly as he gently moved the leather coat out of the way. "What happened?"

The man looked down at Peter in shock. Were the Avengers recruiting children now!? In his shock the man didn't realize that he had spoke. "A mugger got the best of me. He stabbed me before stealing my money clip." He says softly.

"Why didn't you stab him back?" Peter asks as he picks up the mans shirt.

"He ran away too fast and I had forgotten my knife under my pillow."

Peter giggles and dabs at the blood with a rag that had been hanging off of the chair. The man smiled down at the boy. He kind of liked him. "Tell me my boy, what are your thoughts of empathy?"

"I'm being taught what that is. Uncle Fury is trying to help me learn what it is. Everyday after school he has me look at pictures of people. Yesterday I thought a man was constipated but he was just sick." Peter replies. "Then when a picture of a man with a red face came up I said he was hard of breath but he was angry."

The man smirks and rubs the childs head. "Hmm...how would you like to go to a prestigious school called Hydra?"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ok! Coast is clear!" Peter whispers. 

The red skinned man silently walked in and looked around. There were a lot of photos on display, some posters and stickers. Frowning he follows the boy up some stairs and into a empty room with two dolls on the bed. "Ok thats creepy." He says aloud.

"Hey! May and Ben are not creepy! Their family!" Peter whispers back harshly.

Rolling his eyes the man walks around and frowns. "You live here? Why is it so empty?" He asks.

"We're moving in. Uncle is having us all move in because he wants to keep an eye on the other students." Peter says as he walks over to a trunk.

Pulling out a mermaid patterned bag Peter unzips it and pulls out a pillow with the words 'Paw Patrol' on it and a blanket with a yellow robot on it. "Here! You can use my stuff." The brunette says as he opens the closet. 

Spotting a loft in the back he smiles and throws the items up onto it. "Here! You can sleep up there." Peter says as the red man walks in. "Hold on! I have some clothes you can wear but they used to belong to my daddy so you have to give them back ok...um..."

"Johann Schmidt or Red Skull if you'd like." Skull says while watching Peter dig through the mermaid bag. "What's your name?"

"Peter! Peter Parker."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sighing Skull touched his side where a bandage was. The boy that saved him had patched him up, fed him tacos, gave him a juice box, watched a short movie with him, gave him a pillow and blanket...huh. His chest felt funny. Was he having a heart attack? No. No his arm wasn't numb and the feeling was...pleasant.

A sneeze made him jump. Slowly and quietly climbing off of the loft Skull peeked out the door to see that Peter was shivering on his bare bed. Frowning he looks up at his bedding and sighs. Grabbing the stuff he silently walks out and over to Peter.

Laying down next to him he flug the blanket over both of them and had Peter use his chest as a pillow. Skull smiles slightly when Peter snuggled up to him with a soft sigh. Kissing the top of the childs head Skull slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber with a name for the feeling in his chest.

He was going to call it...fondness.


End file.
